Megatron (Great War)
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the leader of the Ancient Decepticons back in the Great War as well as the founder. The name "Megatron" is most well-known and feared that it also passed on to his descendant. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power, starting with the AllSpark. When he learns of some power greater than his own, he does not attempt to merely defeat it. He will subjugate it, bend it to his will, carve up its corpse and integrate its power into himself. Megatron demands complete submission from those around him. Any opposition is savagely crushed, any insubordination violently punished. He is a monster in every sense of the word. Megatron tempers this barbarism with regal militaristic formality. He calls his closest troops "gentlemen." He speaks politely and intelligently. He makes it perfectly clear that he is completely cognizant of his madness. Megatron's only weakness is his obsession with Optimus Prime, Last of the Primes. No matter how much power he attains, his final, glorious battle must be against him. His Veichle Mode is a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth Veichle Mode of a Tank. Appearance :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Junichi Endō (Japanese) Megatron is a gray colored Decepticon with featuring colors of red, black, light black, as purple (streaks, marks, etc.), He has a fusion cannon on his right arm. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons *Shockwave *Lockdown *Soundwave *Lugnut *Thundercracker *Dirge *Ramjet *Skywarp *Slipstream *Barricade *Cyclonus *Demolishor *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Vortex **Swindle **Blast Off ***Bruticus Maximus *Trypticon *Stunticon **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End ***Menasor Maximus *Tidal Wave Family *Megatron (namesake descendant) Neutral *Starscream *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Kickback **Hardshell *Thrust *Shockblast *Great War *Sideways Rivals *Optimus Prime *Primes Enemies *Autobots Weapons & Abilites History During the early war on Cybertron, Megatron found reference to an energy source called Dark Energon, which had impressive potential as a weapon, and became determined to claim it for himself. One of the few places it was made was in a station in orbit around Cybertron, guarded by a politically neutral force led by Starscream. With this knowledge, he took a ship and launched an assault on the station. The ship was badly damaged in the attack, and so he ordered Barricade and Combaticon Brawl, piloting it, to ram the station. He and many of his soldiers survived the impact and escaped the core's detonation. They were then confronted by Starscream, who informed them that they would not allow them to take what he had guarded for ten thousand years. After surviving a trap of sentry guns, Megatron, Barricade, and Brawl were reinforced by more of Megatron's troops, and set out on their way to find the station's Dark Energon stores and claim them for the war effort. They encountered significant resistance, but managed to shoot their way through, with directional aid from Soundwave. Barricade noted that the station itself seemed quite primitive; Megatron noted it was very old, and that he intended to modernize it... At one point, the Seeker Jetfire confronted Megatron nonviolently, asking him to give up his quest, as Dark Energon would result in only horror, death, and destruction, to which Megatron sneered, "You say that as if it were a bad thing." Along their way to the Dark Energon, they found that a large portion of the station had been blasted clean off, the debris field traversable but sparse enough to allow easy viewing of Cybertron itself. Soundwave soon found records indicating that a small amount of Dark Energon lost containment and was the sole cause of the destruction, underscoring Megatron's desire for it. When Barricade asked how he expected to control it when no other had, Megatron said that such power was only for the strong, that he was the strongest, and not to question him again. When they finally reached the storage chamber, and Megatron averted Starscream's destruction of it, he calmly entered into a container full of raw Dark Energon, while Starscream watched and gloated at his imminent destruction...only for him to walk out, not only unscathed, but crackling with power, which he further bestowed upon Barricade and Brawl. A single blast of Dark Energon was enough to destroy an entire company of station security forces, the last line of defense between Megatron and Starscream and his companions. Jetfire again tried to warn Megatron about the dangers of Dark Energon, but Starscream interrupted, asking to join the Decepticon leader. Megatron asked what Starscream could offer that he could not simply take. Starscream revealed the station's supply of Dark Energon was almost spent, and he knew how to manufacture more—and as luck would have it, there was a dormant Energon Bridge which could be used to power it. Jetfire retreated to inform Zeta and the other Primes; Megatron let him go, seeming pleased by the notion of letting the Autobots tremble in advance of their actions, and sent Starscream, Thundercracker, Dirge, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Skywarp and Slipstream to activate the bridge. Megatron repeatedly mocked what he perceived as Starscream's slowness in his simple mission, but the Seeker did what he said he could. With a steady supply of Dark Energon, Megatron launched an attack on the city of Iacon, intending to take a device called the Omega Key and use it to enter the Core of Cybertron. This time, he took Breakdown and Soundwave with him. The trio took the less-guarded way in—which, since the Autobots were not complete fools (as even Megatron would admit), still had significant military presence. During the attack, Starscream noted that Dark Energon was proving every bit as potent as Megatron had promised. Breakdown let Megatron know of his misgivings about the Sky Commander; Megatron admitted he was treacherous and untrustworthy, but he had useful talents, and his cunning and ambition was intriguing. The Omega Key had been taken from its normal resting place, however, by Autobot leader Zeta Prime, and so Megatron took his squad on an assault on Zeta's headquarters. They met Brawl, leading an attack on the doors to Zeta Prime's armory, along the way. Even Megatron's touch of Dark Energon could not breach the vault doors, however, and so he called in Dark Energon Bombers. When they were shot down, Brawl suggested they take out the Autobots' air defense guns, after which bombers were called in again; Megatron's troops then held off a massive assault from what seemed like the entire Autobot army while waiting for the bombing run to finally arrive. After the vault doors were breached, they reached the Primes themselves, who were standing in for combat, guarding the Omega Key. Megatron and his team engaged the Primes and tried to force them to hand over the Omega Key reveal the location of the AllSpark. they resisted and one by one, they were killed. Zeta that was the remianing Prime in severe injuries, and Megatron took the device he'd carried...which Zeta, with black humor, noted that the device was not the Omega Key. Zeta, with black humor, noted that the Omega Key will not do him any good not matter how he tries. At this point, Megatron was clearly convinced, and for good reason, that he'd won by defeating the Primes, making propaganda broadcasts extolling his greatness and how he had taken away the Autobots' burdens of "liberty" and "choice". When Starscream was defeated and the Decagon retaken, however, he realized the Autobots were not yet going to roll over for him, and sent a distress signal from Zeta Prime, whom he had kept alive in the Kaon prison camp, in order to provoke a rescue attempt from the Autobots. His old acquaintance Optimus took the bait, and Megatron confronted him, telling him that the war could be over tomorrow if Optimus took the Autobots and left. Optimus refused, so Megatron consigned him and his team to the prisons. When they managed to stage a mass breakout, an enraged Megatron ordered his troops to prevent their escape at any cost, to the point of tearing apart portions of Kaon. This was not enough, however, and they escaped, with the Omega Key they stolen back, but Zeta Prime dies and the Autobot and Decepticon energy sources have decreasing slowly because of thier war which is rendering Cybertron uninhabitable for most Transformers to stay, Optimus was chosen to be the last Prime of Cybertron and given the Matrix of Leadership with the Spark of Combination by Alpha Trion. Whether Megatron knew this or not, when he saw the Autobots leaving after Optimus's refusal of his earlier offer, he apparently took offense. His earlier plans of renovating Starscream's station had come to fruition; now, it mounted a powerful superweapon, capable of destroying entire structures in one shot. He had it fire upon the Autobot transports as they left. When a team of Aerialbots attempted to disable or destroy it, he called Jetfire, now one of them, and taunted him about his past. He further mocked them when they destroyed the plasma coolant system without apparently having accounted for backups. Finally, during the attack he came into possession of information on Optimus Prime's location, and ordered Trypticon—the name of the weapon, for it was actually a Cybertronian—to fire upon it. Trypticon, however, was forced into his natural form and defeated after he confronted by a massive ship, Omega Supreme, who had vast firepower and weapons of mass destruction, and the Decepticon weaponry having no chance of penetrating Omega Supreme's armor. Megatron's reaction to this went unrecorded. Notes Foreign names References Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Robotic Aliens Category:Cybertronian Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Great War Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Great War Decepticon leaders Category:Alternate Versions of Megatron